Inside Out (NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz Style)
NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Chrysanthemum (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Bill - Goldenrod (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Waddle (Sitting Ducks) *Jangles' Joy - Krash/Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Sadness - Chiko/Chikoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Rihanna *Cool Girl's Sadness - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz Style) - The Mime Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Anger Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:NewYorkCityPortrayalsCompetitionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG